The Fighting Canadians (Imperial Guard)
“The Fighting Canadians” “ The Fighting Canadians” are the Imperial Guard Regiment of the planet of Canada . The regiment was originally a single Company of the original military organization that arrived with the early Canadian settlers. With the division of the planet into the south and north the early military split and- depending on the culture they were immersed into- they either embraced technology or renounced it. When the south and north rejoined following the Emperor’s visit to Canada the southern warriors struggled to understand las technology, and any other technology for that matter. The Guardsmen of Canada fight under the Emperor’s name although technically speaking their planet is not in the Imperium. The common foot soldier does not know this, nor high ranking Guard Commander. The only People to know of this is the Planetary Governor of Canada, The head Commander of “The Fighting Canadians” Lord Heradon Colosus, and of course the Emperor himself. Canada’s MIlitary uniforms are inherently similar to that of Cadian shock troops, even though Canada manufactures it’s own equipment. When Cadia first developed their iconic Cadian Mrk.4 Armour Variant ( Infantry) set of flak armour. Canada was one of many planets to purchase the rights to copy the Mrk.4 STC. To all appearances this variant is identical to older models. It is the built in helmet radios, orbital GPS tracker, and mission directive playback features that make the Mrk. 4 a unique set of armour. The extra features prevent disorientation and misinterpretation of orders. Military organization The Canadian military is an unusual one when compared with other regiments of the Imperial Guard. While most companies have but a single function, Canadian regiments are organized in a unique way. Each Company has a complement of tanks and artillery, as well as infantry. The design behind this was while leman russ and manticores pummel the enemy and pin him, infantry mounted in chimeras flank him. Another difference between Canadian Military doctrine and that of the imperial Guard is the way that commanders perform on the battlefield. Contrary to standard Guard doctrine where Company commanders issue orders from the rear, Canadian Commanders are instructed to lead from the front. They are the best of the best, that is why they lead where the fighting is thickest, where their skills and expertise are needed. Canadians always look down on their enemy, figuratively and literally. This is due to the frequency of mountain ranges across the surface of Canada. Canadian Guardsmen are taught the importance of high ground, and in battle Canadian regiments strive to find high ground where an effective fire base can then be established. All Canadian troopers know that a clenched fist is as formidable as a well placed las-shot, and that hand to hand combat -although brutal and fast- can change the tide of the battle field quickly and a even cause a early victory. Upon promotion to the rank of Company Commander mechanical augmentation is required to one of the arms, this is because Company Commanders lead from the front and are more likely to get into close combat. In many cases soldiers who have achieved a Command status are veterans who have made their way up the ranks and most likely have been wounded once already. This mechanical augmentation, although looked down on by some, is a formidable tool in the swirling melee that is hand to hand combat. A Mechanical limb is a symbol of rank within the officers of the fighting Canadians. As augmentations usually follow horrendous battlefield injuries and heroic feats, that individual is likely to be more experienced than his fellow comrades. For Platoon Officers , however, Augmentation is optional, this is because of the fact that Platoon Officers are stationed behind fast moving armored units where they can hold objectives. Some aspiring Officers choose undergo augmentation, to allow them time to become used to the bulkiness of their new arm before their next promotion. There they will lead from the front, smashing heads and breaking jaws. Famous Canadian battles 556. M41- Elements of the Canadian Army assist,The Blue Bloods Of Baal (Space Marines) , Blood Angels, and elements of the Vardian tank regiment, assist in breaking part of the xian line. Canadians hold vital home objective whilst Blue Bloods surge forward. 743. M41 - Canadians and Blue bloods take to battle once more this time with Chaos Space Marines led by Kharn the Betrayer against Chaos Space Marines and Rouge Space Marines occupying the planet of Trenada. Before battle starts a lone stompa wanders on to the battlefield and proves to be the key to success. 876. M41- Canadians are redeployed to the Refan sector to combat rising Necron threats. One such battle, the battle of silence, Canadians hold the line while a necron lord swept through their lines, platoon command and the mechanized platoon carry the day and capture two objectives. 888. M41- This battle marks the highest number of Canadian battle promotions ever to happen during this century. Canadians are redeployed to assist in the defense of greatness 4, against the Tyranids, Canadians hold the line while Tyranids attack from three different directions. Towards the close of the battle Guardsman selflessly throw themselves towards contested objectives whist a lone sergeant controlled the last despite Termagaunts being a few feet away. Unfortunately the Colonel is lost during this battle, leading from the front as always. Field promotions include , Platoon commander - Company commander, Heroic Sergeant - Platoon Commander, and a Guardsman who took out a Carnifex with his Lasgun is promoted to Sergeant. 889. M41- The Fighting Canadians once again join up with “The Blue Bloods of Baal” in a joint strike against the Tau in the south eastern sector of the galaxy. The Canadians hold back and pummel the enemy with long range artillery, whilst a mobile platoon attempted to outflank.